OfAllTheThingsINeverThoughtIWouldHaveToChoose
by Varku
Summary: Set between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, One night Bella is waiting for Edward to come over, but when he Does somthing happens that will change their lives forever. E/B Rated M For Future Chapters Review Review Riview PLez


Of All The Things I Never Thought I Would Have To Choose

By: Sereix

Chapter 1: Where The Pain Kicked In

**BPOV: (Bella's Point Of View) **

**I sat in my room waiting for Edward to climb through my window like always. I was thinking about the next couple of days because Charlie would be out of town. This would be the best time for me and Edward to try and push his boundaries as he told me a few weeks ago. "**_**I can't believe this is finally happening**_**" I think to myself. Minutes later there's a soft tapping at my window.**

**"**_**Oh god he's here**_**" I think to myself,"**_**ok calm down Bella calm down, this should be just like any other night**_**." I walk over and open the window letting my godlike fiancée come in. Immediately I throw my arms around his neck kissing him on the lips softly. 'Oh Edward I missed you" I say blushing slightly. "I missed you too, but Bella I've only been gone like 5 hours" he says softly.**

**"I know but even 10 minutes away from you feels like an eternity" I giggle. "Well what do you wanna do for right now since Charlie is still here?" he says annoyed. "Well, I was thinking maybe we could make out for a little while" I say raising my eyebrow seductively. "Well it's better than nothing" he says smiling my favorite crooked smile. I grab his hand and pull him over to the bed and pull him down so he's lying next to me.**

**I pull him close to me so that our bodies are touching, and then I start to feel a searing pain in my chest. I clutch my chest unable to breathe and I grip Edwards shirt tightly with my other hand. "Bella, Bella love what's wrong" He says climbing over me looking into my eyes. "I don't know" I say gasping for breath. Seconds later Edward scoops me up and jumps out the window and hits the ground in a dead sprint. 10 minutes later we arrive at his house, Alice already waiting outside. He runs in almost breaking the door off its hinges. **

**"Carlisle get over here now" Edward yelled nearly at the top off his lungs. The Cullen family sprints in to the living room, as Alice holds Bella's head as she starts to cough up blood. "Alice get away from her now!!!" Carlisle shouts. Carlisle looks at Bella, "Get her upstairs now!!!" He says with fear in his eyes. Edward fly's upstairs and sets me on a table. Edward starts to stroke my hair, "It's gonna be ok Bella, you'll be fine" He says softly looking into my eyes almost as scared as I am.**

**EPOV: (Edward's Point Of View)**

**"Carlisle where the hell are you?" I scream. Carlisle runs in, "I'm right here Edward, I'm here son" he says moving me slightly out off the way. Carlisle looks Bella over, 5 minutes later he turns to me. "She has Motaba, I don't know how she got it but it's affecting her at an accelerate rate" he says. Pure terror grows in my eyes, "How long does she have left" I ask knowing I'm not gonna like the answer. **

"**An hour maybe two, you have to make a choice Son" he says looking me in the eyes. I look back at him, "No the choice isn't mine" I look at Bella, "It's hers and hers alone" I say kneeling down next to her I look at her and she nods, tears start to well up in my eyes knowing I can't do this but I have to. I move her hair out of the way and she looks at me out of the corner of her eyes, "I'm so sorry my love" I say looking in to her eyes deeply. I look at her neck and bite down hard on it as the tears now are spilling down my cheeks. As soon as my teeth pierce her skin Bella screams in pure agony. **

**She starts to convulse as the venom sears through her veins. Carlisle sees how much pain I'm in and puts his hand on my shoulder. "You should go downstairs son, I'll call you when the transformation is almost complete" he says softly. I look into his eye's "why did it have to be this way" I say as Bella screams in pain again. I cringe as I hear her shriek sending even more tears down my face.**

"**Your right Carlisle" I say walking out of the room and as I start to walk to the stairs I slip and slide to my ass and I sob. Alice walks up and sits down next to me, "Edward there was nothing you could do, there was no other choice" she says tears forming in her eyes. I look into her eyes and I get up and walk down the rest of the stairs. I walk through the living to the grand piano as I sit down my fingers flow lightly over the keys. I start to mess around with some keys and it flows into a beautiful melody.**

**Esme walks over and sits on the couch next to the piano. "**_**Is that for Bella?**_**" she thinks to me. "Yea I was just messing around, but I think this might be her new Lullaby" I say tears welling up in my eyes again. Esme looks at me and sighs, "Oh Edward I hate seeing you like this, it's not your fault" she says pulling me away from the piano so I'm facing her. "I know but I just wish I didn't have to end her life this way" I say tears streaming down my cheeks.**


End file.
